Wildest Dreams
by kireiscorner
Summary: After a plan backfires on both the twins and the princesses during a battle, the members of LoliRock are forced to look at their relationships and reconsider their judgment of the people who have made their lives a living hell for the past year and a half.
1. Iridessa Memoralis

_**So, this is an fic that kind of came into play after "No Thanks for the Memories" premiered, and I'm sure after mutually agreeing Mephisto needs to wear more civilian clothing, we wondered what would happen if the roles were reversed. Thus, this roller coaster. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Crystal flew in clouds about the training room as rosy pinks collided with violet and a glowing orange. After scraping the barrel in their fight with Gramorr, the princesses of Ephedia began to amp up their training sessions and look into more beneficial spells. Talia was being harder than ever, holding a new responsibility over her teammates. While her sister would carry the burden back home of leading the resistance on Ephedia, the younger Xerin royal would train their front-runners. They had definitely carried their weight, but after being encased in dark crystal, the blue haired beauty found it more important than ever to make sure they could work together and persevere when she wasn't there.

"Crystal Colighdom!" Iris shouted, sending a rain of pink crystals at Auriana and Carissa. Smirking and sharing a mutual nod, Carissa joined Auriana behind a newly formed shield.

Carissa quickly leaped over the edge, landing swiftly behind the started pink Ephedian. Carissa charged her with her twin batons, causing Iris to stumble back.

"Crystarmum!" Iris quickly shielded herself, but neglected to keep an eye on Auriana, who quickly called on her ribbon.

"Whoa!" Iris dodged the attack, only to be thrown back as Carissa uses her magic to shatter her shield. She lands with a groan, holding her head from the slight throbbing of the impact.

"Whoa! Iris! Are you okay?" Auriana pauses, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest! I just got distracted. I forgot how strong Carissa's attacks can be." Iris smiled as Carissa extended her hand to aid her.

"Well, we Calix are pretty powerful." The violet haired warrior grinned with pride, "You put up a valiant effort, Iris, however, I am mighty."

Iris and Auriana let out amused giggles at Carissa's smug grin.

Talia nodded in approval, "Next time just keep your head in the game. Unlike us, the twins won't quit attacking you because you're down. They're whole goal is to destroy us."

"Head in the game, got it." Iris winked, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

The group quickly left the training room, entering the main library where Lyna was brewing an unusually sparkling concoction.

"What is that vile scent!" Auriana squeaked covering her nose.

"That, my friend, is the smell of victory!" Carissa smirked, relishing in the feeling of the sweat on her brow, "Nothing's better than a good workout."

"How about a bath!" Lyna smirked, waving away the stench.

Carissa rolled her eyes at her teammate and went to retort before Talia interrupted her, "What exactly are you doing, Lyna?"

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked Talia! I figured that there are more ways than one to water a flower! Instead of having to endure an attack from those horrible twins, what if we could stun their magic!" Lyna grinned, clasping her hands together.

"You can do that?" Iris' baby blue orbs grew wide in amazement.

"Mmhm. I was able to have a few things sent from back home that I could work with that might prove helpful. What you were smelling was the smoke that came from these beauties!" Lyna gave a prideful smile as she held up a pot with a large blooming flower. The edges were a deep bloodied shade of purple and the petals a golden honey. The center was a vibrant crimson which held a few ripe sea-foam green bulbs.

"It's so pretty!" Auriana beamed, "What is it?"

"Its called Iridessa Memoralis. It acts as a sedative and can only be found at the highest points of Borealis because it needs the proper balance of moonlight and sunlight to prevent it from being toxic. We usually use it as a sleeping aid."

"What will it do to the twins?" Iris questioned, a look of concern crossing her innocent features. Regardless of what side they were on, Iris found herself not wanting to do anything rash. Mephisto and Praxina may be cool with hurting others, but she certainly didn't want to do so.

"It would cause their magic to go dormant for an amount of time depending on how much we use. That, and they may be a tiny, teensy bit dazed." Lyna gave a nervous smile, causing the three pop stars to share looks of uncertainty.

"I suppose it could be worth a try..." Iris tapped her frosty pink lips in thought, "They won't get hurt too bad, right? It's not gonna kill them, will it?"

"No! No! Of course not...really...no." Lyna frowned, "I don't think so."

Auriana and Talia exchanged unconvinced glances.

Carissa rolled her eyes, "Always trying to avoid getting your hands dirty. Sprinkling them with sparkly dust is great, but it doesn't bring the same satisfaction. Did you see Mephisto's face when I-!"

Lyna rolled her eyes, blowing a small sprinkle of dust in Carissa's face.

"W-wait, what was I talking about? What are we doing?" The her blue eyes widened as she looked around the room in confusion. The princesses giggled in response, causing Carissa to scratch her head, unsure of what was going on.

"I think you were saying something about how great a smoothie would be to celebrate my win against you and Auriana." Iris grinned, tapping at her chin.

"Iris!" Auriana laughed, with Talia shaking her head.

"Ya know, I know you're playing me, but you're right, a smoothy sounds awesome right now." Carissa smirked.

"It was worth a shot." Iris smiled, bubbly laughter escaping her.

"Alright, smoothie break it is. You guys deserve it." Talia grinned. Lyna nodded and poured the powder into a green satchel and following them out.

* * *

"Looks like the princesses are getting serious." Mephisto frowned, rubbing at his chin.

"Hmm..." Praxina's eyebrows turned upward in concern. Despite their front, the twins were dependent on their powers. It was all they really had and the only reason Gramorr kept them around.

"What are we gonna do, Prax? I don't know about you, but I like having my magic." Mephisto crossed his arms, a scowl evident on his pale features.

"Hm. It would be a shame to lose _our_ powers. But would it be if the _princesses_ were to lose _theirs_?" Praxina turned to her brother, a devilish grin on her raspberry lips.

"Um, yes? No, wait, no?"

Praxina rolled her eyes before yanking him closer by his collar, "We have to get that magic powder! If the princesses don't have their magic, and can't defend themselves, we can finally destroy them!"

"Ooh! Hey! You're right!" Mephisto grinned as she crossed her arms, relishing in the praise, "If we get rid of their magic, the Gramorr might-"

"Gramorr might _what?"_

The twins flinched as the Grand Lord of Chaos glared from the throne, his ominous presence sending a shrill shiver down their spines.

"We finally figured out a plan to stop the princesses, Your Darkly Evilness!" Mephisto bowed, his sister quickly following suit.

"And what, per say, is your plan? Or should I just mark this down as another one of your _many_ failures?" Gramorr growled, scratching at Banes' chin with a clawed finger. The beast purred in approval. The twins shared looks of embarrassment before straightening up.

"The princesses have created some kind of magical powder from a plant Princess Lyna brought back from Borealis." Praxina clenched her fists tightly, choosing her words carefully.

"Yeah, and apparently they can take away people's magic too! Of we get it from them, _we_ can take away _their_ magic!" Mephisto grinned, becoming much more enthusiastic than his twin.

"Easier said than done." Gramorr sneered, though he didn't dismiss them.

"But, Master," Praxina smiled sweetly, "If we can get rid of the princesses magic, they won't be able to fight back. We can bring them back to Ephedia where they'd be your prisoners! No one would stand in your way!"

Gramorr paused in thought. Their last plan of bringing them to Ephedia had failed when Izira and Xeris Resistance got involved. Shattering their crystals had left them weak, but powerless? It was an opportunity too enthralling he was almost afraid to leave it in the hands of bumbling twins. Sighing, he set out his order, "You are to retrieve the magic and _destroy_ the princesses. It's too big of a risk to bring them back to Ephedia. On Earth they'll be completely without magic. Do NOT fail me! I think you know exactly what the consequences will be..."

"Yes sir!" The twins bowed, squeezing their eyes shut until Grammar's presence faded and his image disappeared from the rushing falls.

"Is it just me, or did he seem kind of tense?" Mephisto frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Come on!" Praxina snapped, disappearing in a flash of light, her brother not far behind her.

* * *

The girls laughed as they made their way from the smoothie bar. After a long practice it was nice to just hang out and take a break before Lyna and Carissa had to return home, and each of the girls relished in the growing friendships they'd been able to form.

They had taken a route to the park, sipping on their drinks as they found a place to relax.

"I can't believe it! You were so close, Iris!" Lyna squealed happily, clasping her hands together.

"I know!" Iris groaned, "Stupid, Missy. Why is it that every time I try to talk to Nathaniel, somebody's always there to mess it up?"

The girls shared a laugh as she pouted, laying her head on the table.

"I'm sure Nathaniel feels the same way, he seemed pretty upset when we left." Talia smiled, patting her on the back

"Yeah, besides, there's always next time." Carissa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Besides, we all know he's like, _totally_ into you." Auriana smirked, twisting her straw between her fingers.

"You really think so?" Iris' crystal eyes gleamed at the thought, her face brightening at the very thought.

"Of course! And if not, Earth has so many cute boys! Like that guy over there, and that one, and that one!" Lyna pointed out, excitedly.

"I know, I know, but Nat isn't just any other guy! He's honest, and open, and-" Iris gasped as the a rosy glow began to emanate from the crystal in her pendant, "Someone needs help!"

"Look!" Carissa pointed at the guys playing in the field, now trapped within dark crystals.

"Oh no!" Auriana gasped, "We have to help them!"

Iris nodded in agreement, "Iris, Princess of-!"

The ground trembled and erupted an array of vines rippled through the ground, sending the girls flying. Lyna gasped as she realized the bag of Iridessa powder had escaped her protection. A vine came to twist around it before dropping the bag into Praxina's hands.

"Looks like you're not the only one with an eye for plants." Praxina smirked, tossing Mephisto the bag as the princesses glared at them.

"But as usual, we're much better!" Mephisto grinned as he and Praxina extended their arms, "Aturodara!"

The ground shook as their dark crystal creature woke their beast, a tree like creature connecting to the vines around them. The twins laughed darkly as it attacked them, the girls leaping to get out of reach.

"Iris, Princess of Ephedia!"

"Talia,, Princess of Xeris!"

"Lyna, Princess of Borealis!"

In a flash of light, the princesses donned their magical apparel, their powers increasing under their free-flowing magic.

"Auriana, Princess of- WHOA!" Auriana let out a scream as she dodged a thick vine arm.

"Auriana!" Carissa ran to help her teammate, but the creature wrapped its vines around her.

"Carissa!" The girls gasped in horror.

"Hey! Let go and fight me like a warrior, you coward!" Carissa yelled, struggling in the gripping greenery. The creature merely grinned before letting out a foul screech.

"We have to save her!" Iris shouted, a tinge of panic crossing her features.

"We need to get that powder away from the twins!" Lyna added, "Who knows what they'll do with it!"

"Then we need to use it first! Iris and I will take the monster and get Carissa. Auriana, Lyna, you two take on the twins and get that bag in the open. If you get a clear shot at the twins, do it, but keep it off of yourselves!" Talia commanded, earning a nod from the girls. With Auriana finishing her transformation, she quickly summoned her ribbon, latching on to the twins ankles and dragging them to the ground.

Talia and Iris took to the monster, summoning their sword and staff, slicing through the thick limbs. Iris ran at Talia, the bluenette lowering her staff and pulling it up as Iris used it for leverage, flipping out of the monsters reach and sliding down its arm to the joint and dragging her blade across the leafy limb. The arm fell swiftly, releasing Carissa, who was caught by Amaru.

"Thanks!" Carissa grinned as they landed, "Carissa, Princess of Calix!"

With the whole team finally in place, the girls took to their plan, keeping the monster off of Lyna and Auriana, who were battling it out with the twins.

"Crystal Demeta!" Lyna shouted, launching light green shards towards Praxina, who creates a shield to protect herself. Mephisto dodges Auriana's ribbon, joining his sister.

"Is that the best you can do?" Praxina taunts, crossing

"No, this is! Crystal Levitus!" Lyna shouts, her magic summoning the bag and lifting it from the twins.

"Hey!" Mephisto shouted, "That's cheating!"

"Quick, you fool! Don't let it get away!" Praxina yelled, reaching for it.

"Not so fast!" Auriana smirked, catching the twins by the waist and pulling them out of reach of the bag, "Do it now, Lyna! Hurry!"

Lyna summoned her chakram ring, spinning it around her finger, coating it in her magic before tossing it at the bag, its contents bursting in a sparkling ruby and teal cloud before it covered the twins. They went into a coughing fit, with Praxina screeching in anger at their failure.

"Hey, maybe it doesn't work!" Mephisto grinned, still able to keep flight.

"Plan B?" Auriana gave Lyna a smug smile.

"Plan B." Lyna returned the smile before Auriana pulled at her ribbon, tossing the twins into a nearby tree and bush before running to help their team.

"Did it work?!" Iris asked, sliding out of the creature's reach.

"No, they still have their magic!" Lyna frowned, an apologetic look on her face.

"It was worth a try, Lyna! Let's ace Mr. Green and Mean and end this!" Iris smiled encouragingly, with the girls nodding with determination.

"Xeris!" Talia called out, her wand returning to its natural state.

"Volta!" Auriana joined in, her ribbon spiraling around her.

"Calix!" Carissa shouted, raising her batons above her to form an 'x'.

"Borealis!" Lyna's ring glowed before her.

"Ephedia!" Iris called out, her sword returning to her scepter and glowing with power.

"CRYSTAL QUINTA!" They exclaimed, a burst of light enveloping them before striking the beast, who dissipated with a final cry.

The girls let out a sigh of relief before freeing the people in the park, releasing their transformations with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, man! That was a scary one!" Auriana sighed, exhaling dramatically.

"Ugh, nothing's worse than their random attacks." Carissa groaned, picking up Amaru and following the rest back to their table.

"So the flower had no effect on the twins? Not even a teeny tiny bit?" Iris questioned, a bit disappointed.

"Not that I could tell. Mephisto even voiced feeling no effect. Maybe next time it'll work." Lyna smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Talia frowned, stopping in front of them. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in a jumbled mix between annoyance and frustration.

"What is it, Talia?" Iris stepped forward before turning to look towards two teens picking themselves off the ground. The group let out a gasp of surprise.

The girl was around Talia's height, with long bangs over her deep greyish-blue eyes and icy pale skin. Her lips were a rosy pink and her hair a light reddish orange. She wore a floor length blood red gown with that darkened with the skirt's layers and a black and gold corset with a red butterfly engraving around the bust. The sleeves were fitted and hooked around her exposed fingers and the back had a layer of lush red silk that reached the floor. She took the hand of the boy next to her, who wore his hair parted down the center. It was the same hue as the girl, as was his complexion, but his eyes were a deep emerald. He wore a black high collared dress coat with gold and green pendant at the collar and a serpent like design wrapping around the torso. On his shoulders laid golden armor and a short pine green cape. His sleeves were long and parted to reveal the sleeve of a white undershirt and he wore black pants and his black and green riding boots were gold at the tips. He had a look of fear on his face as the girl next to him struggled to stay standing, quickly collapsing in a his arms.

"Could it be…" Iris frowned, her eyes wide with wonder.

"No way…" Auriana murmured, unable to take her eye off the two. The two gasped as Iris' necklace began to glow.

"Iris! Your necklace!" Lyna gaped, looking between her and the red headed duo.

"I think they need our help…" Iris' eyes widened and she bit her lip as Talia's scowl deepened, the dark skinned teen raising a hand to halt the nervous princesses behind her as she slowly approached the magical beings.

"Who are you?" Talia frowned, calling on her magic, "State your name!"

The boy's head snapped up from his sister, and Talia nearly flinched at the tears in his eyes, the panic in his features.

"M-my sister... I think she's hurt! I tried to wake her up but she won't wake up! I need to get her to a healer!" He stood abruptly, startling the girls, but the way he swayed made the brunette leap forward as he toppled over, pulling his sister with him.

"Oh no!" Iris gasped, ignoring Talia's warning, her concern and protective nature outweighing her cautiousness, with Auriana not far behind.

Talia's eyes widened in surprise at the collapse teen in her arms, looking over the two in confusion before the ornaments in their hair caused her mouth parted in realization, "M..Mephisto?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open slightly as he struggled to keep focused, "Y-yeah.."

"It is them!" Iris declared, "But I don't understand, what happened? Why are they like this?"

"Their magic is down." Talia frowned, patting at Mephisto's cheek to keep him conscious.

"Oh no! We used too much! This is really bad!" Lyna cried, her hands flying to her cheeks in horror at the realization. The group gasped as Auriana and Iris rushed to try to wake Praxina. The villainess made no movement other than faint breathing, causing Auriana to start checking her vitals.

"She's out cold and really weak. We need to get them to wake up before they get worse!" Auriana looked to Talia, a stern and urgent look in her gaze. It startled the Xerian, as Auriana's tone had taken on a much more drastic change than expected of her usual self.

Talia's golden orbs widened at her panic, "Mephisto! Wake up! It's me, Talia! Look at me!"

The boy grumbled at being shaken before his eyes drifting shut as his eyebrows furrowed, his voice coming out in a hushed whisper as he began to lose consciousness, "W-who..?"

She froze before snapping to her senses, "Talia! Princess of Xeris!"

"Stay awake, we're gonna try and help!" Iris put her hand on his shoulder, but his body began to go limp under her touch and his head began to slouch.

"Who.." He whispered, the magical concoction finally working its way through his system, "Who are you guys..?"

* * *

 _ **More to come soon!**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for art on tumblr!**_


	2. Daring Deals

_**Hey guys! Got another update for you! They may be slower coming because I'm working full time now, but I'll do my best! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Iris paced her room as she waited on news of the twins. They were thankful for Amaru and Lyna, who were able to get the twins back to the house without attracting attention. Getting past Aunt Ellen was a bit tricky, and Lyna and Carissa had to use the window in Talia's bedroom to get them in the house. In hindsight, it would've been hilarious, if not for the fact that the twins were practically wasting away in their arms. Lyna frowned, looking a bit more green than usual, her usually steady hold on the tea kettle trembling as she poured a cup of tea for her.

Carissa sipped at hers gingerly from the desk chair, sending a concerned gaze at the Borealic princess before shaking her head at Iris. They could tell Lyna was taking full blame and the thought of not just ending the life of one person, but two, was making her physically sick.

Iris laid a hand over the green magica's shoulder, startling her, "Hey. It's going to be okay, Lyna. I've seen the twins take a direct shot of pure Shanila magic point blank and survive, I'm sure Auriana and Talia got this in the bag."

"Ohhh!" The violet eyed girl let out a cry before bawling her eyes out on the Calix warrior's lap, startling her and forcing Iris to dive to catch the teapot.

"Yeah, probably _not_ the best choice of words..." Carissa raised an eyebrow as Lyna sobbed into her jean shorts.

"Right. Sorry!" The blonde gave an apologetic smile as she set down the fine china.

"It's j-just, this isn't right! We just wanted to weaken them! I've never _killed_ anyone before!" Lyna wailed, her voice cracking.

"This is war, Lyna. What did you think was gonna happen? We all go skipping through fields of Zyphordian flowers and have sing-a-long tea parties? Quit being so dramatic." Carissa crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

Lyna glared up at her almost immediately. Iris extending her hands in question of Carissa's own choice of words, fixing her with a silent look of irritation, _'Really?'_

"I am not being dramatic! I...I know that our lives are different now and we have to fight, but...that doesn't take away the fact that they're people with families and friends and that they're just doing their duty. They may be... words an educated, elegant, and respectable lady like myself shall never use in public, but they're still people..."

Carissa's gaze softened and she laid a hand on Lyna's shoulder in support. Amaru nuzzled her knees and offered a sad smile.

"That's a good way of looking at it Lyna." Iris smiled, earning a soft one in return as Lyna wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you, Iris...Oh no!" Lyna gasped, snatching up a saucer.

"What?!" Iris looked around urgently.

"I smeared my eyeliner! Oh! I hate it when that happens! Earthlings' makeup is so trivial!" Lyna whined, earning exasperated sighs and eye rolls from the group before Iris and Carissa shares relieved smiles.

Auriana came through the door, her expression lighter than when they arrived.

"Auriana! How are the twins?" Iris stood to greet her, with Lyna not far behind.

"I hope they're okay!" Lyna pouted, clasping her hands in front of her chin.

"Great news! The twins are fine! I was able to use a spell to get a bit if adrenaline pumping in their system to keep them from getting into further danger. They're just really sleepy." Auriana grinned, allowing the girls to sigh in relief.

"That's amazing, Auriana! Great job!" Carissa grinned, crossing her arms and tilting her head thoughtfully.

"You think that's amazing, come see what Talia's working on!" Auriana gave a little bounce before walking out of the room towards Talia's. Auriana used her magic to unlock the door, resealing it once the girls were all inside.

"Whoa..." Iris murmured as she took in the scene. The brunette was sitting by Praxina, her fingers caressing the redheaded sorceress' head as their bodies glowed, releasing a violet array of bolts. Talia winced a bit before releasing the spell, stumbling almost and letting out a shaky breath.

"Nothing." Talia murmured, her brows furrowing as she rubbed at her chin.

"What are you doing, Talia?" Iris questioned, raising an eyebrow. She was still getting use to how flexible magic could be, and she couldn't recall seeing the result of black crystal magic and light crystal magic fusing into one. From the looks of it, it seemed like Praxina's magic was rejecting the Xerian to the point of a standstill.

"She's looking into their minds. Pretty crazy, right?" Auriana grinned, spinning around in the desk chair.

"You can do that?" Iris gasped, amazed at the idea.

"Of course she can. Xerians are probably one of the most if not the highest ranking when it comes to dealing with the mind and magic involving it. It's a very complex use, but very fundamental when it comes to learning your enemies strategies and weaknesses." Carissa explained, a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke of her leader's people.

"Kind of like how Voltans specialize in healing and medicine. They've been able to adapt because of their wildlife and have saved nations because of it. It's really handy to have on a team." Lyna smiled, nodding to Auriana in appreciation.

"Talia thinks that they might be experiencing some mental damage. Possibly a concussion or memory loss or maybe we just knocked something loose." Auriana tapped at her chin, thinking back on their battle.

"Shh!" Talia glared at them before turning her attention to Mephisto, and repeating the gesture she had done on Praxina, murmuring in an ancient language as her body began to glow an icy blue. Like his sister, Mephisto's magic began to manifest in an electric green light until fusing with Talia's to create a deep teal magic. The room was silent as the girls watched in fascination as tiny orbs of glowing light began to fill the room before dissipating as Talia released the spell.

"Talia?" Iris questioned, cocking her head to the side with curiosity.

"Hm. Just as I thought. While I'm not seeing any signs of a concussion on either of them, there's definitely a lack of memories. It's as if they're locked away from me. Not only is that weird, but getting their magic to react was extremely difficult. It was like pulling teeth. Mephisto is more more open but even his barely reacted to my presence. It's like when they fell asleep, everything else just shut down..."

"Wait. What was the name of the flower again, Lyna?" Iris turned to look at her.

"Iridessa Memorialis." She responded confidently, "But it's a sedative. There shouldn't be any memo-oh my stars, Iridessa Memorialis! I always thought the name was just a play of words. Like when you wake up, you get all groggy! It was a minor side effect!"

"Apparently, not." Talia murmured, deep in thought.

"What do we do?" Lyna questioned, embarrassment being overrun by her concern.

"We should start looking for a cure. They need to get their memories back so we can get them out of here." Talia decided, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Gramorr is definitely not going to like having his main support team in the hands of the enemy."

Auriana and Carissa shared a mutual nod as Lyna responded with a look of determination.

"Wait!"

The girls looked to Iris, who bit her lip, "Here me out. They just failed Gramorr and they don't have their magic. Is it safe to let them go? What if they don't remember him either?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised they're still alive. I always thought Gramorr would get rid of them earlier than this." Auriana shrugged.

"They literally fail every time. I don't think it'll be all that bad, Iris." Talia added.

"I know, I know. But just, it doesn't seem right. I know they're our enemies, but if they don't remember any of us or Gramorr, are they still our enemies?"

"Whoa. Okay, now my brain hurts." Auriana groaned, looking confused.

"Iris, I know you want to help them, because you're a good person, but that doesn't change what they've done to us in the past, what their people have done. I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect you to trust me." Talia's frown deepened, closing her her eyes in order to hold her temper. The twins came from a land and from a people that had cost Ephedia so much in the past, and had nearly destroyed her own kingdom because of their own recklessness. The last thing she wanted was to let them destroy her new home too.

"You're right, I can't understand how you feel. I can't relate too much because our lives started out very differently. But I also trust my pendant too. It's never led us astray before, and I don't think it will now. Maybe this can help them like its helped others."

"I don't know, Iris. Maybe Talia's right..." Auriana's smile faltered a bit.

"Please, guys. I dislike the twins just as much as you do, but this could be our chance to find some good in them. To make them good. I can feel it. I can't explain it, but I think it's worth a try."

The team looked to each other, the idea of the different outcomes mulling over in their heads. Iris' bright blue eyes pleaded and the group found themselves falling to the reigning queen of puppy-pouts.

"Oh! You know I can't say no to you!" Auriana laughed, hugging her blonde friend.

"It would be nice not having to fight them so often. Carissa's a big enough handful." Lyna smiled joyfully.

"Hey! I am not!" Carissa argued, balling up her fist, "But I'm in."

"Talia?" Iris questioned, the team eying her expectantly. She had lost this battle.

"Fine." She sighed,earning cheers from the girls. Leaning back on her hands, she looked to Iris with a raised brow, "But I still want to find a spell for a back up plan. We don't even know if we can trust the twins."

"We could say the same about you."

The scream that echoed through the room was enough to shatter glass. Talia had to catch herself from falling over at the deep voice behind her. She turned wide eyed to see Mephisto awake, as if he'd been up for a while, but not long enough to rid himself of his sleepy expression. He laid over his sister's stomach, his head in his hand as he stared up at her, "Hi."

"He's awake!" Lyna grinned.

"Yeah, we can see that." Carissa rolled her eyes, earning a glare.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Iris questioned, looking relieved, but anxious.

He shrugged, poking at his sister's face. "A couple minutes. I don't know, I'm terrible at mathematics. You might want to step back."

"Excuse me?" Talia gave an incredulous look. Without warning, he put a gloved hand over Prax's face, and pinched her nose. The young girl fidgeted before swinging in his direction, knocking him and Talia off the bed and sending them flying off the mattress in different directions.

"Talia!" The girls were quick to help them up.

"What the hell, Mephisto?!" The redhead cough, glaring daggers at her brother, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Funny, I could say the same thing." Mephisto groaned, holding his face, which was turning red from the impact.

"Do you _have_ to wake me up in the most annoying ways possible?" Praxina groaned, rubbing at her head. She looked exhausted and her usual milky complexion looked a tinge paler than usual.

"It's not my fault you sleep like the dead." Mephisto retorted as he picked himself off the floor, "Besides, you have company."

Praxina's eyes widened as she looked to the girls, who were watching the altercation in amusement, "They're not my friends, you idiot!"

"Well they're not my friends!" Mephisto glared back at her.

"Of course not, you don't have any friends." Praxina smirked, crossing her arms.

"I do too! We...we just don't talk often." Mephisto pouted, crossing his arms in response.

"Are you two done?" Talia frowned, raising an unamused brow.

Mephisto's face brightened in recognition, "You're the pretty girls from earlier. You're from Xeris, right?"

"Correct. Well, at least, I am." Talia nodded, "These are my friends, Princess Iris of Ephedia, Princess Auriana of Volta, Princess Lyna from Borealis, and Princess Carissa of Calix."

"Hi!" Auriana grinned, the others waving awkwardly.

"Prince Mephisto of Zaterra...or at least what's left of it. The scary one is my sister, Praxina." He bowed before continuing, "Thanks for getting us to safety. You never know who you can trust on this planet, ya know."

The girls gave mutually flustered responses.

"Wait, what's Zaterra? I've never heard of that one before. Is it another kingdom?" Iris questioned, her brows raising in surprise.

"Wow, rude." Mephisto frowned crossing his arms.

"The Kingdom of Zaterra is only the most powerful kingdom to thrive on black crystal magic." Praxina growled, " _Our_ peopleare so powerful, the majority of the planet coward before us."

"Well it was until Xeris got everyone tag team us." Mephisto scowled, both the twins glaring holes into Talia, who clenched her fist, her lips in a tight, thin line.

"You mean your kingdom began to overrun lands under Xerian rule to the point of a violent war with my people leading to the complete confiscation of the Ancient Ephedian Spellbook and the dismissal of the Zaterran royal family's place in the Ephedian High Council _and_ Royal Court when your Grand Lord and leaders went against the treaties they signed and _then_ had the nerve to plan a full scale raid on our villages resulting in its obliteration?"

"Damn." Carissa muttered, "

"You have no proof." Mephisto pointed accusingly.

"Not here, but back in Xeris, well, the ashes of your castle speak for itself." Talia smirked.

"Okay, ow." Mephisto cringed.

"Apparently you don't know just how powerful the royal family can be!" Praxina sneered, pushing her brother aside.

"Bring it on, witch!" Talia growled, preparing to fight.

"No, no! Let's bring it off!" Iris interrupted, with her and Auriana quickly separating the two.

"Wait! Wait! So, this isn't Xeris?" Mephisto questioned, looking out the window.

"No, its not. You're at my house on Earth." Iris explained, making sure the rivaling princesses were a good distance from each other.

"Earth?!" The twins eyes widened before they looked to each other.

"Would you excuse us..." Prax smiled awkwardly at the girls before dragging her brother to a corner. "What the hell is an Earth?!" Praxina half yelled and half whispered, "What the hell did you do?!"

"Why do you always think it's my fault? I'm just as lost as you and..." Mephisto stopped, his eyes going wide in horror.

"What?" Praxina's gaze softened.

He gulped, "Okay, Prax, don't panic."

"What?" Praxina looked a bit more nervous as his eyes flickered between her and behind her.

"Just...just don't freak out. Just look in that mirror." Mephisto cringed, avoiding her gaze.

"What's wrong with-?" She froze as she stared at herself. Her hands immediately went to her hair, her eyes widening, as it was a deep reddish hue over her natural violet.

"Hm. You're taking this better than I thought."

"My hair! Your hair! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Praxina screeched, panic evident in her voice.

"Calm down, we'll explain everything." Iris comforted, easing Praxina into the desk chair.

"I totally reacted the same way when we got here!" Auriana smiled, leaning behind the chair, "But its totally a cute look on you!"

"The Earth doesn't have the magical elements of Ephedia. In conjunction with that, our hair color changes to be compatible with the natural hues Earthlings have, such as red, raven, blonde, and brunette." Talia explained, sitting back on the bed as Lyna ran into the room with her kettle and cups in order to calm the group.

"Do we still have our magic?" Praxina questioned, looking around expectantly as silence filled the room.

"I'm afraid not. You came into contact with a plant of Lyna's called Iridessa Memoralis, which has taken your memories and your magic for the time being." Talia answered smoothly, her voice calm and confident.

"Sorry, guys." Lyna bit her lip, looking a bit sheepish as she poured a cup for Talia, "I didn't know it could do that."

"Ugh, great!" Praxina groaned, face palming.

"Can we get it back?" Mephisto questioned, taking a seat next to Talia.

"It should come back at some point, as should your memories. Maybe. We're hoping we can find a spell or cure in one of our books. Until then its a bit of a waiting game. What do you guys remember last?" Talia responded, sipping at the tea gingerly.

"Hmm. I remember we had a meeting with a few from what was left of our council and court. Praxina's the important one anyways, ask her." Mephisto sighed, shrugging as he took the cup Lyna offered. Lyna and Talia shared a look of surprise at his response. Talia definitely knew the feeling of living in an older sister's shadow, but she never considered the same could happen with twins.

"Stop being such a baby! You're just as important as I am to save our kingdom! I tell you that all the time!" Praxina argued, glaring at her brother, but her tone was more nagging than annoyed, "Besides, I need someone to back me. Gramorr has already taken over what's left of it and if we don't figure out something soon, its gonna get a lot worse. He's too powerful already and we can't take him down ourselves. I don't know what mother was thinking..."

"I know, I know..." Mephisto sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly.

The girls went quiet. All shares mutual looks of amazement at the twins' discussion. None had ever thought that the twins were ever at odds with their master. They always seemed so willing. And their mother? Iris looked to Talia in question, but she seemed just as lost at them mention of their parentage. Iris gave the twins a sad look and nods towards the two.

Talia sighed; she had already set herself up as the bad guy anyways, "I'm afraid it's too late. Gramorr has already taken over Ephedia, destroying Xeris and crystallizing the Kingdom of Ephedia.

"So...we've already failed..." Mephisto muttered. Praxina's eyes were wide as she tried to process what Talia had said.

"But there is some good news!" Auriana jumped in, "The Queen put a spell on the castle to keep him in their palace before they were locked away. He can't leave it!"

"And she sent Iris to Earth as a baby! She has the power to defeat him! She's the only one who can take the crown! We just need to find the Oracle Gems on the Queen's crown first!" Lyna added enthusiastically.

"Great. Our lives are in the hands of a complete stranger who wasn't even raised on Ephedia. Brilliant." Praxina growled, crossing her arms.

"But how did we get here? Are we here to help you or what? I don't remember this mission..." Mephisto asked, tilting his head.

"No, Auriana and I volunteered to do so. You...were kinda on Gramorr's side..." Talia winced as the twins shared looks of disbelief.

"After what he did to us...to our family-?!" Mephisto stood startling the teens, his eyes flickering dangerously to him more familiar reptilian greens.

"Easy there, hero. You're powerless, remember." Talia rolled her eyes, yanking him back down on the bed by his cape, earning a yelp in response.

"Ya know of you wanted me in bed, you just have to ask." Mephisto grinned, earning a gag and a swift shove off said bed. The girls laughed at the interaction, thankful for the lightening of the tension in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Praxina crossed her legs expectantly, "If we're on opposite sides, and Gramorr is practically ruler of Ephedia, what do you want from us? Why are you helping us?"

"We want to help. You guys have the chance to free yourselves from Gramorr if you let us help you. With Izira leading the resistance, we need to do our part here on Earth. If you guys help us, we can find the gems faster. Gramorr can't leave and without you he's pretty much at a standstill helpless." Iris smiled at her, trying to appear more confident.

"So we're safe here?" Praxina whispered, her gaze softening as she looked to her brother who was rubbing at his head in pain from his fall, but smiling nonetheless. It was real and genuine and full of a childish nature he hardly showed honestly anymore, "And you'll help us get our magic and memories back?"

"Definitely." Iris nodded, "I promise."

"I've heard a lot of empty promises." Praxina frowned, stormy eyes colliding with the bright stare of Iris' sky blue.

"Then let us be the first to fulfill ours." Iris' offered her hand, "We won't force you if you don't want to."

Praxina stole a glance at her brother, and he focused on Iris for a split second before Praxina sighed, taking Iris' hand, "Fine. But if you double cross us, I'll kill you first."

"Aw! Praxina! You're such a kidder!" Auriana beamed, hugging her around the neck.

"Nevermind. I'm killing _her_ first." Praxina growled.

"She's not kidding." Mephisto chuckled, taking notice of Amaru as Talia picked him up.

"Iris! Girls! Dinner's ready!" Aunt Ellen called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh no! Aunt Ellen! What are we gonna do!" Iris nearly screeched, eyes going wide, "What's she gonna think when she sees you guys! Especially a guy! Which we snuck into your room! By window!"

"We can always say they're exchange students. We've used that excuse before." Auriana suggested, tapping at her chin.

"Are you going to let go or do I have to make you let go?" Praxina blushed, her brow twitching in annoyance. Auriana laugh awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her head before apologizing, earning an eye roll.

"Girls?" Aunt Ellen popped her head through the doorway, "I said-Oh! Iris! You didn't tell me we had guests."

"O-oh?! I, uh, forgot to mention they were coming! They just got here! Talia and Auriana brought them over haha!" Iris explained, earning an annoyed look from the mentioned princesses.

"Oh. You know the rules, girls. You should've let me know before hand so I could make extra for..."

"Mephisto." The boy bowed suavely with a gracefulness that seemed to catch the freckled woman off guard.

"Praxina." The dark princess stood and curtsied, surprising the rest of the group.

"Oh my, its a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me but, your dress and names are quite unique. I've never seen you around here in Sunny Bay." Aunt Ellen rubbed at her chin in thought, causing the lady musicians to get a bit frantic.

"They're...uh..." Iris looked to the girls, pleading for help.

"My cousins!" Auriana yelped, earning looks of surprise, "They heard about LoliRock and wanted to come see us perform, right guys?"

"What's LoliRock?" Mephisto questioned from his spot on the floor, earning kick to his side from Talia.

"Ignore him, he hasn't slept much since we left home." Praxina countered, smiling brightly.

"Right, sorry, bad memory." He chuckled, earning a harsh stomp on his hand from the brunette beside him. He coughed off his laughter before clearing his throat at Praxina's deepening glare.

"We're so sorry to come so unexpected, we just got to uh...Sunshine Bay, was it?" Praxina laughed, clasping her hands together.

"Sunny Bay! She means 'Sunny Bay'." Iris laughed before grinning sheepishly at Aunt Ellen.

"Oh, how wonderful! And they're twins too! Oh, how cute!" Aunt Ellen smiled kindly, "Where will you be staying? You're both so thin, but I'd love to bring you guys some dishes so you can try our food. Sometimes a change of scenery can be a bit of a culture shock. Its the least I can do to help welcome you guys."

"They actually scheduled the wrong day for their hotel. I was hoping they could stay here for the night. They can check in tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, I don't know, honey, we don't have much room." Aunt Ellen frowned, "Where would they sleep?"

"I can bunk with Auriana and the twins can share my bed." Talia offered.

"Yeah! I have an extra bunk, I just need to move all my stuffed animals!" Auriana agreed.

"Well...I suppose. But only tonight."

"Thank you, Aunt Ellen!" Iris grinned, hugging her.

"Alright, get ready to eat. We're having pasta tonight!"

"That sounds awesome!" Mephisto grinned before leaning over to whisper to Talia, "What's a pasta?"

"Ugh..." Talia face palmed, before pushing back her bangs in a huff.

"Great! Why don't you all wash up and I'll set some extra plates. Lyna, Carissa, are you staying?" Aunt Ellen smiled warmly at the two heroes.

"No, thank you. We've got a lot of leftovers at home." Carissa declined..

"We should head out, but it was nice seeing you guys. Good luck, we'll meet up tomorrow!" Lyna agreed, the two exiting the room with awkward waves.

"This is so weird." Carissa stated once they were out the door.

"Totally weird." Lyna nodded.

The remaining LoliRockers rolled their eyes at the pair before turning their attention back to the ginger woman.

"Have a good night, girls! Oh, Talia, Auriana. If you don't mind, do see if you can lend your friend something to wear. I wouldn't want her to stain that beautiful dress. I'll call next door and see if Nat can bring over something for your friend."

"Thanks, again." Praxina smiled.

"We really appreciate it." Mephisto backed, standing.

"Of course, I'll see you all down stairs." Aunt Ellen waved before heading to the kitchen. The five let out a huge sigh of relief after the exchange, with Talia and Mephisto falling onto the bed and Prax slinking in to the chair as Auriana leaned against the desk.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. This is really, really weird." Auriana frowned.

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Definitely awkward."

"Totally."

"-maru!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Sorry its so...serious...but now that all that's out the way, we can have some FUN.**_


	3. One Step Fashion-Forward

_**Sorry this took forever! I know, I know, you all want updates sooner, but please remember I have multiple fics; some where more in demand, and I also have college and other things happening in my personal life I have to deal with. I'll do my best to do more but please understand that it takes time to make sure each chapter bests the last! I hope you enjoy this one as I've been working on it all year! Happy New Year! Felicidades everyone!**_

* * *

Talia had never felt so awkward than she did now. Auriana's upper bunk was more than uncomfortable and when she had first gotten there, covered with stuffed animals and trinkets, not to mention her secret snack stash. Her dreams had been plagued and she was still restless. Also, the Voltan snores like a freight train. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing at the area beneath her bangs. She did her best to crawl out from the space, landing awkwardly and stumbling to her knees. She let out a huff of annoyance as the redheaded princess continued to dream in her sea of pillows and toys. She made her way to her room, rapping on the door. She was met with silence, and she immediately tensed.

"Mephisto? Praxina?"

She knocked again, and when she got no response she took to opening it. The bedroom was a mess, with her closet practically emptied onto the floor, the bed unmade. She could feel the panic and anger setting in. Had they gotten their powers back? Had their memories returned? Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically. She had let them into their home! She ran out the door, waking Auriana.

"W-what's going on? Talia..?" The drowsy teen rubbed at her eyes.

"The twins are gone! We need to check on Iris!" Talia frowned, crossing the hall. That was enough to wake the Voltan, who, though slightly dazed, followed her to Iris' bedroom. The blonde was still deep in her slumber, Amaru next to her releasing tiny little snores.

"She looks fine to me." Auriana yawned, scratching at her head, trying her best to keep her hair out of knots.

"Iris! Wake up! The twins are missing!" Talia whispered, shaking her freckled shoulder. Both Iris and Amaru blinked in surprise, and Iris let out a scream at her unwelcomed guests.

"Talia? Auriana? What's going on?" Iris rubbed at her face as Amaru stretched beside her.

"The twins aren't in my room and they left it in complete chaos! We have to find them before they get themselves into trouble, or worse, become trouble." Talia explained, surprising Iris.

"Wait! Do you guys smell that?" Iris sniffed, earning confused glances between Auriana and Talia.

"Smell what, Iris?" Auriana frowned, checking her breath.

"It smells like...pancakes!" Iris grinned, throwing off the covers.

"Oh! I love pancakes!" Auriana ran after the excitable hero.

"Girls! Wait!" Talia groaned, chasing after them.

The three were met with an unusual image. The twins were far from gone. Aunt Ellen greeted them enthusiastically as she sat a bowl of fruit on the table, dancing to the rhythm of _Celebrate_. Praxina was setting the table with a bored expression, while Mephisto moved his body to the rhythm, the frilly pink apron swaying with his hips as he flipped another pancake.

"Good morning, girls!"

"Good morning?" Iris looked to the princesses in confusion, "Is Mephisto wearing my apron?"

"That I am, Your Royal Princessness!" He grinned, "And I'm rocking it!"

"What's going on here? I thought you two left." Talia demanded, crossing her arms.

"Why would we leave?" Praxina rolled her eyes.

"Are those mine?" Talia gaped at the pale sorceress, who was wearing a red tank, a dark blue jeans, and black cowboy boots.

"No, they're the purple creatures." Praxina smirked, "I'm surprised you own something that isn't blue. If it makes you feel better, the boots are too big."

"How could that possibly make me feel better? You wrecked my room!" Talia glared harshly.

"An improvement if you ask me." Praxina grinned as the girls held back their leader.

"Now, Praxina, play nice. Talia was kind enough to offer her room and clothes to you." Aunt Ellen scolded, wagging her finger, "Besides, you have your share of flaws too."

The woman pointed at a plate of black, stone-like patties, the remainder of what was left from Praxina's attempts at cooking. The group laughed as Prax pouted, sitting at the table.

"Alright, Mephisto. I think we've made enough. You remember how to cut off the stove?" Aunt Ellen smiled, finishing setting the table. Mephisto nodded enthusiastically, making sure to cut off the burner.

"Oh, I just love pancakes! Oh! We can put strawberries, and whipped cream, oh! And chocolate! I love chocolate!" Auriana giggled, bounding over to the table.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Talia smirked, tilting her head.

The orange magica gasped, "There's never such a thing as too much toppings!"

"Exactly! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a woman after my own heart." Mephisto grinned, removing his apron. He wore a pair of dark, slate jeans and a blue and grey v-neck, which he dusted off his hands against. Auriana and Iris giggled as Talia groaned and Praxina gagged.

"Which ones are strawberries anyways?" Praxina questioned, looking a bit lost at the choices in front of her.

"Oh! Those are these red ones, with the little seeds all over them." Iris smiled, picking one and handing it to the curious royal. She eyed the fruit suspiciously, squinting at it as she turned it over between her fingers. She flinched at the snickers erupting from the others.

"It's just a fruit, Prax, you don't have to intimidate it!" Mephisto laughed, filling his plate.

"D-don't stare at me, you idiots!" Praxina colored, embarrassed as they turned their heads to their own plates with laughter. Taking a deep breath, she bit into the fruit, chewing it slowly. The group turned to her expectantly, pausing in their own meals. Her eyes grew bright and a pleasant look of surprise came across her features. She looked dazzled by the sweet and tangy flavors as she swallowed.

"Amazing."

Mephisto grinned as the group laughed, with Talia sighing in amusement. Iris giggled from next to her, agreeing that they were her favorites.

"Aw! Praxina's so cute!" Auriana cooed, hugging the girl.

"Oh God, she's ruining this for me!" Praxina groaned, squirming.

"Oh! Iris, dear, I was thinking you and the girls could take the twins to the outlet mall to get some clothes for their stay. Once again, I'm so sorry they lost your luggage at the airport! How awful!" Aunt Ellen frowned, looking to the twins.

"The what port?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow, earning a facepalm from Talia.

"Of course!" Iris interrupted, "We'd love to! We can even stop by the smoothie bar and thank Nathaniel."

Talia giggled, nibbling on her bacon, "Once again, can your crush be anymore obvious?"

"Yeah, sorry, I still don't know what you mean." Iris grinned, taking a bite of her pancakes.

 **)0(**

It was quiet. Too quiet. The rogue thief had been in and out of the cave hoping to meet up with his possible partners in crime, but he had managed to miss them every time. Not that he minded working on his own, but his boss was less than pleased with the idea of letting them all run rampant on Earth.

Lev peered into the darkness as he landed in front of the cave opening, entering cautiously. It was pitch black until he ran into a barrier, falling back on his butt. He blinked in surprise before smirking. The twins were smarter than he heard.

Grinning, he used a spell to break the barrier, only to trigger its defenses. It sent him flying backwards, and he winced at the pain that coursed through his body. He groaned, rubbing at his head. Okay, bad plan. This didn't make any since! Gramorr sent him here to help them! He was _not_ getting paid enough for this. And he was going to let him know...

 **)0(**

They were 10 minutes into the twins gawking at the outlet shops, the trio of princesses had managed to drag them inside.

"It's so magical!" Mephisto grinned, bouncing in place.

"It's like a small castle! And everybody comes here? Even the commoners?" Praxina looked genuinely surprised.

"Um, yes? Though here on Earth, we're all technically 'commoners'. No one knows we're royalty, and its best we keep it that way so Gramorr doesn't find us." Iris explained, leading the group up the escalator.

"Whoa, this moves? Cool!" Mephisto grinned, bounding up the steps only to fall into his sister, who less than gracefully slammed into Iris, crashing to the floor.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?"

Praxina groaned, rubbing at her skull before noticing an extended hand. Stormy eyes met sky blue, and Praxina's eyes widened at the kindness they offered. The stranger's caramel locks fell around his face and he held his hand out to her like a gentleman. She glared at him. She didn't ask for earthly perfection to be thrown in her face first thing in the morning. How dare he catch her off guard like that? Hell no, she didn't want his help. She could get up on her own.

"I'm fine." She muttered, "Move it or lose it."

Iris intervened quickly, "Well, I could use a hand, thanks Zack."

The boy smiled as they stood, helping the blonde taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Zack, this is Auriana's cousin, Praxina, and her twin brother, Mephisto. Praxina, Mephisto, this is a friend of ours from school, Zack Brady. He's an amazing guitarist." Iris explained, gesturing between the two. The girls looked between the twins nervously, hoping that neither side would sense the connection between the three.

"Nice to meet you!" Zack smiled, extending his hand. The twins stared at it, confused, before Mephisto shook it.

"You too! Thanks for catching my sister!" Mephisto laughed.

"You were the one who pushed me you moron!" Praxina seethed, turning red and pushing him away from her.

"It's fine, I didn't mind. N-not that, I mean, what are you guys up to?" Zack grinned, scratching at the back of his head.

"We're helping find the twins some clothes for their stay. They're new to Sunny Bay and their stuff got lost on the way here." Iris smiled, gesturing to the group.

"Sounds like a bummer. Sorry you guys lost your stuff. Is there anything I can do to help?" Zack looked to the twins, and they flinched at the innocence he carried with one glance.

"I suppose it would be a lot of help with Mephisto to have another guy to talk to..." Iris looked back at the girls, one making an 'x' with her arms and the other giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing. Why don't we split up. You ladies can take Praxina and I can head out with Mephisto." Zack offered, and the twins looked wary at the idea of separating.

"Excuse us for a sec." Talia interrupted, pulling Iris to Auriana, "Iris! This is a bad idea! Mephisto's the one who stole his guitar in the first place! I don't trust him to go off on his own, and Zack is too nice to control him."

"Exactly. Which is why you should go with them." Iris smiled encouragingly across their huddle.

"Absolutely not!" Talia scowled, crossing her arms.

"Aw, c'mon Talia! Take one for the team! Besides, you're alway finished shopping before the rest of us, and you and Praxina don't exactly get along. It's like being back home in Volta, except with less siblings. And nicer siblings..." Auriana grinned, eyeing the brunette.

Talia groaned, "But I barely know Zack and Mephisto's so...he's such a-"

"Flirt?" Iris offered.

"Moron." Talia gave the Ephedian heiress a smug smile.

"Well, Zack seems really sweet and he likes music and you both play the guitar." Auriana offered, looking sympathetic.

Iris grinned, "That's a great point, Auriana. Talk about that. Maybe you'll have more in common than you think."

"Yeah, and what do you suppose I do with that?" Talia extended a hand at the twins, with Praxina being held back by Zack as she attempted to attack her brother, who was making kissy faces at her and a now very red Zack.

"Suffer in silence." Iris and Auriana simultaneously agreed, the three already completely done with the duo's antics.

"Alright, break it up you two. Behave yourselves!" Talia snapped, stopping the siblings.

"Yeah, it's time to have some fun!" Auriana cheered from next to her.

"Mephisto, stop teasing your sister! Zack, you can...put Praxina down. If she starts fighting she loses an outfit, got it!" Talia glared at the twins who nodded.

"She said put me down." Praxina growled, with Zack quickly setting the small teen back on her feet.

"Great! Now, if you two can behave yourselves, you can each get _one_ thing on us. Okay?" Iris offered, wagging her finger at the two.

"What kind of thing?" Praxina raised a manicured brow, looking skeptically at the pink clad girl.

"Can I get that thing?" Mephisto pointed at a restaurant's mascot alligator.

"You can't buy people, Mephisto." Iris giggled, shaking her head.

"That's not a real monster?" Mephisto looked disappointed, "But it's so ugly!"

"Ugh, c'mon, before you kill all of my brain cells!" Talia groaned, grabbing the boy by his shirt and heading towards the stores.

"Guess that's my cue, we'll meet you guys at the food court in a couple hours, okay." Zack waved, following the two down the walkway.

"Okay! See you later!" Iris waved after them.

"This is gonna be _so_ awesome!" Auriana grinned, "I just love shopping! Earth has so many cool things!" Auriana gushed, grabbing Praxina's hand.

"Why do I feel like I'm sensing danger." Praxina's eyes narrowed.

"Probably because Auriana and I are pretty hardcore shoppers. Don't worry, you're in the best hands." Iris grinned, linking arms with Praxina.

Auriana followed suit, throwing a fist in the air, "Are you ready to shop 'til we drop?!"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Praxina frowned, looking to Iris.

"Nope."

Praxina let out a deep sigh. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

 **)0(**

Talia was practically seething and they were only 10 minutes in. So far, Mephisto had come out naked twice, thrown clothes at her, called the retail worker 'servant woman', attacked a mannequin he said looked at him wrong, and kept walking out without paying. He was the definition of embarrassing and Zack spent a good while explaining to him that he was _not_ behaving appropriately.

"You alright, Talia?"

The brunette jumped at Zack's voice, and offered a sheepish smile, "I'm fine."

"The twins are pretty interesting. Mephisto seems really-"

"Irritating? Childish? Ridiculously picky?" Talia offered.

"I was going to say outgoing. A bit spoiled, but fun." Zack smiled, taking a seat on the bench next to her.

"He's insane." Talia frowned, "He hasn't been able to make up his mind on anything! Who takes this long to shop?!"

"Maybe he's having trouble. Not all of us know what we like unless we try it. Or maybe he's not use the way things work here. You're from another country, right?"

Talia smiled awkwardly, "Oh! Yes, of course. It's a...reeeeally small island. Way east."

"I see. It must've been hard for you and the girls, coming to Sunny Bay all alone. Life is a bit different here. Maybe he just needs someone who understands that. You're a very patient woman, Talia." Zack looked to her expectantly, and Talia flushed with embarrassment.

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, "Fine. I'll try to be a little more tolerant, but what makes you think he'll even listen to me?"

"Doesn't he already?" Zack leaned onto his knees, a knowing smile on his face. He nodded towards the door of the changing room. Talia groaned, standing and knocking on the door.

"Mephisto? You...alright in there?"

"Huh?! Oh! Yeah...just...just great!" Mephisto laughed awkwardly.

"You're a terrible liar." Talia smirked, crossing her arms.

"What? Me? Lie? As if, I am a great liar! That is like, my forte, Princess!" He boasted and she rolled her eyes, earning a snicker from Zack.

"What's the problem, man?" Zack called out.

"Open up." Talia pulled at the door, earning a squeak.

"T-Talia! S-stop! Pervert! You can't see me naked!" Mephisto rambled, blocking the door.

"Excuse me?! As if I'd ever want to see that! What's going on with you? You're taking for ever!"

"I said it was nothing! I wanna talk to Zack! He's the nice one!"

Talia threw her hands up in exasperation, giving Zack a look of irritation. Zack snickered, signaling her to pretend he's on his phone.

"Zack's taking a call. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help." Talia looked to the door expectantly.

After a long pause, Mephisto released a sigh, "Fine. I...I don't know what to pick."

"Clarification, please."

"I mean, I know what I like, what I'm suppose to like, but I'm trying things that I wouldn't have even looked twice at, ya know?"

Talia leaned against the back door, making eye contact with Zack, who seemed to be gaining some understanding.

"Like, what if it doesn't work with what Praxina picks? I keep falling into these dark colors and clean cut clothing, but it's almost suffocating. Then the rest are so flashy and bright. It's a bit chaotic in here. I don't know which side to choose." Mephisto leaned against the door, looking down at his feet with frustration. He didn't know who he wanted to be anymore.

"Don't worry about what Praxina chooses. Just because you two are twins doesn't mean you're going to like the same things, Mephisto. Trust me, just because your sister does something doesn't mean it's for you to do exactly. We develop on our own time, not by somebody else's. What is it you like?" Talia crossed her arms, not bothering to acknowledge the surprised expression Zack was giving her. Why should he be? She was trying to be civil.

"Talia's right. Right now, we're looking at what you like. Why don't you pop open the door and we'll look at this together. Try to figure things out!" Zack offered, moving to stand by the door.

Mephisto paused, but unlocked the door after thinking it over. Talia let out a yelp at the sudden absence of the hard surface supporting her and fell onto the floor with a thump. The boys winced at the impact.

"You okay there, Princess? Or are you finally falling for me?" Mephisto grinned, looking down at her. Talia let out an annoyed groan before the two teens helped her to her feet.

"Wow, it's really a mess in here..." Zack scratched at the back of his head, looking at the garments strued across the tiny space.

"Not for long. We'll start small. Mephisto! Find whatever you disliked and didn't fit and give it to Zack. I need basics. Favorite colors, things you like, sizes. And for the love of Xeris, Mephisto, put on some pants. We will not lose this battle! Let's go!" Talia ordered, sending the boys to scurry about. Zack gave Talia an amused grin and for the moment, she let him have his victory.

 **)0(**

Iris and Auriana were having a field day. They had been to over seven different shops and Praxina was proving to be a worthy adversary when it came to rejecting anything lighter than purple. So far the majority of what Praxina had chosen was black, black, and more black and the heroines refused to dress her like a villain.

"What about this one? It's super cute! It would totally compliment red hair too!" Auriana grins, holding up a black crop top with sunflowers decorating every angle.

"If I had my magic right now, I'd burn it to a crisp." Praxina scowled, with Iris giggling from the other side of the rack.

"Well, I'll just have to wear it myself to protect it then!" Auriana giggled, throwing it over her arm.

"Auriana!" Iris laughed, "We're suppose to be helping Praxina find some clothes!"

"Oh, I know, I know! Ohh! What about this one! It just screams 'I'm a bad girl'! Rawr!" Auriana teased, holding up an inky leather mini skirt.

"Auriana, we're trying not to put any assumptions into this. Just because Praxina use to be our enemy doesn't mean we should dress her like-"

"I want it." Praxina interrupted, eying the skirt in Auriana's hands.

"Really?" Iris perked up, "Don't you think it's a little dangerous?"

" _'Don't you think it's a little dangerous?'_ " Praxina mocked in a nasally, high pitched tone, "What? Like your pink and purple pilgrim dress isn't?"

"I don't sound like that." Iris pouted, rubbing at her arm.

"Look, I know you two are trying to help, but I know what I like. I may not be evil, but I'm definitely no angel. That's who I am, and that's what I like." Praxina smirked as she took the skirt from Auriana, cradling the skirt. "I'm thinking combat boots and fishnets."

"Oooor, some killer red heels! Femme Fatale style!" Auriana added, taking Praxina's hand.

"Now you're speaking my language."

Both redheads looked to Iris, waiting for her to join in. Iris looked between the racks before smiling and holding up a charcoal colored crop top with 'BEWITCHING' printed across the front in white.

"Maybe add in a cute leather jacket?" The blonde smiled, earning a grin from the two.

"That'd be perfect!" Auriana cheered, "Let's see what else we can find! We gotta make sure Praxina looks amazing, especially with you-know-who around."

"You-know-what?" Praxina arched an eyebrow as she shuffled through a couple dresses.

Iris and Auriana smiled sweetly, "Zack and Praxina sitting in a tree-!"

"What?! Are you two insane?! We just met!" Praxina blushed, nearly screeching.

"He so totally thinks you're cute!" Auriana teased as she held a studded red brassiere in front of Praxina.

"Why should I care? He's a commoner!" Praxina argued, her nose in the air.

"We're all equals here on Earth, Praxina. And besides, Zack's a good guy." Iris added, holding a sheer black button-up over her form.

"I don't want a good guy." Praxina sneered, tossing her head.

"What?" Auriana looked startled by her claim.

The redheaded Voltan exchanged a look of confusion with Iris, who raised paused in her shopping, "But why?"

"Because...because then I'd have to do stupid stuff! L-like holding hands and kissing! I'd have to feel!"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it. Love is a wonderful feeling." Iris smiled encouragingly.

"Ugh, gag me." Praxina groaned, looking away embarrassed.

"He'd probably let you." Auriana shrugged, causing Praxina to turn color.

"Auriana!" Iris blushed, touching her cheek to cool it down.

"I MEANT THE DAMN BRA, YOU RIDICULOUS VOLTAN!" Praxina hissed, stomping her foot and snatching the brassier and throwing it at the ground.

Auriana let out a nervous laugh, "Whoops! Sorry!"

Iris sighed, "On another note, I see a pair of boots that would look killer with this outfit!"

"To the heels! Charge!" Auriana ordered, pulling the girls with her. Praxina and Iris exchanged looks of amusement before letting themselves be dragged along.

 **)0(**

Meanwhile, the boys were breathing a lot easier with Talia's organization skills. They had managed to find a balance between the dark and the light and settled on a pile of what Mephisto had named 'The Treasure Pile'.

"Okay, so what now?" Mephisto frowned, watching curiously as Talia began to hang up the clothing on the wall.

"Now that you've found what you like, try them on and decide what you think goes best together." Talia dusted off her hands before settling her hands on her hips.

"What if I'm not sure?" Mephisto rubbed at his neck, looking back into the room.

"Then we'll be here for you." Talia smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shifted to Zack, who gave him a thumbs up. Mephisto's eyes widened in surprise before his expression softened in a smile, "Thanks guys, I'm touched-"

"Also you're being a weenie." Talia waved him off, exiting the dressing room.

Zack chuckled, "Alright. We'll be out here waiting. Do your best!"

"Okay, give me a second!"

Talia nodded as Zack took the seat next to her. The two brunettes sat in silence before Talia let out a deep sigh, "Not a word."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Zack chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"He's still troublesome." Talia muttered, but she and Zack both knew he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been. He was certainly temperamental and goofy in his own right, but she'd definitely take it over bloodthirsty evil minion. Besides, when he had proper, calm instruction, he was actually tolerable.

"Okay! I'm coming out!" Mephisto called, making her jump. He stepped out shyly, pushing his bangs from his face. He wore a white and black jacket with rolled up sleeves and a light jade v-neck t-shirt. His dark jeans were fitted to his body and it took every fiber of her being to not ogle the poor boy; he looked nervous enough. Was it really Mephisto?

"Dude! Nice jacket!" Zack grinned, standing enthusiastically.

"You think so?" Mephisto brightened, straightening a little.

"Yeah, man. What do you think, Talia?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Talia's eyes widened as both men turned to her expectantly. She looked to Zack who nudged his head in Mephisto's direction. He seemed just as nervous as she felt, as she wasn't use to being asked about her thoughts in boys _by boys_ , so granted, this was an odd position for her. The glimmer of hope in Mephisto's jade eyes was all the more pressing and as she looked him over, she realized she couldn't find much negative to say about the way he looked. With her decisive nod, the two boys swallowed nervously.

"It'll do."

They went slack-jawed, both eventually allowing themselves to react. Mephisto's smile made her grimace and Zack looked between the two of them with deep confusion before Mephisto grabbed him by the shirt, "Dude! Did you just hear what I think I just heard?!"

"Uhhh, pretty sure you and I are seeing this pretty differently." Zack looked skeptical and definitely uncomfortable, not sure of whether Talia's response was good or bad.

"She likes the digs, man!" Mephisto beamed, "If she likes it then everyone else has to like it! Gimme a sec! I'll try on another one!"

"Aren't you getting a little worked up?" Talia questioned, her brows furrowing.

"Me? Never! But just you wait, I'm gonna find one that 'wow's' even you, Talia! This is just the beginning!" Mephisto grinned, running back into the dressing room and closing the door with a slam. The whole store seemed to sigh in relief at the fading tension the group had brought and both Talia and Zack fell into their seats exasperated. Zack and Talia looked to each other before grinning, with Zack brushing his bangs from his eye, "Look what you started!"

"It's not my fault he's like this! Take it with a grain of salt." Talia smirked, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back to relax.

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess I'll have to; he's a good kid." Zack smiled generously, before pausing, "I don't have too many friends that are as honest as him. It's refreshing. I'd be open to hanging out with him, I could even introduce him to some of the guys."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Talia frowned, stiffening a bit.

"Why not? He seems pretty cool. If he's hanging with you guys, he must have a good heart."

Talia still looked uneasy over the idea, "He'll have to go away sometime soon…"

"Oh, I see. Do you think you, Iris, and Auriana will be friends when you two leave?"

"Of course we will!" Talia immediately stated, sitting up and staring as if he had slapped her. Of course they'd be friends. Becoming friends with Mephisto is a totally different thing. Mephisto is evil, spell or no spell! Deep down he's selfish, and arrogant, and why the hell is he posing?!

"Are you wow'd yet, Princess?" Mephisto grinned, arching his body dramatically and running his hand through his bangs. Ironically, his butt had never look better out of those stupid black poof pants he called fashion, the boy should wear jeans more often, but by Ephedia he looked ridiculous. She let out a small snort before laughing outright at his posture with Zack not far behind. Mephisto began to strike an array of gaudy poses simply to keep them laughing and for a moment, he wasn't all that evil after all.

 **)0(**

Iris paced the floor as she waited for Praxina to finish changing. The dark sorceress was slowly opening up to their friendship, and had only threatened to burn Auriana twice, which was much less than earlier this morning, so, you know, progress.

"Oh!" Auriana swung the door open to her dressing room, twirling about in a vibrant gold sundress, "This is so fun! I can't wait to see what Praxina puts together!"

"I know! This is so much fun!" Iris beamed, "Who knew the twins could be so nice?"

"And they are both so adorable!" Auriana squeaked, trying on the sun hat someone had left on the reject rack.

"You think so?"

"Totally. Mephisto's really funny and kind of hot. And then Praxina is really shy and fun to tease! I never thought I'd say this but I really am liking them! It's a shame it won't last! We could all be really good friends." Auriana smiled softly into the mirror as she adjusted her hat. It was definitely nice to have friends from back home. Playing pretend was really hard sometimes.

"I swear to Ephedia, if you call me cute one more time…"

The girls turned to see Praxina had gone with the crop top and skirt Iris had picked out, and a red plaid button up was tied around her waist.

"C-cute!" Auriana squealed, jumping to hug a mortified Praxina.

"Ugh, get off!"

"You look amazing!" Iris clasped her hands together. "We're definitely buying it!"

Praxina brightened at the compliment, "Y-you think?"

"Definitely! Go on and try another one! I'll try to calm Auriana." Iris giggled, with Auriana playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Okay…"

Praxina quickly went into the dressing room, kicking the door. Her cheeks burned and she smiled to herself.

So this is what friends were like.

 **)0(**

It wasn't long until time had passed and the group relocated in the food court. Mephisto insisted on wearing his new clothes and the store's employees were so thankful he was leaving, they let him.

"So, I get to pick something, right? What can I get?" Mephisto grinned, dying Talia expectantly.

"I don't know, you caused quite a mess for Zack and I…" Talia gave Zack a knowing look and he chuckled as Mephisto let out a groan.

"Aw, come on Talia, please? I'll be on my most princely behavior ever! I promise!" Mephisto begged, clasping his hands together.

"Why don't we get back with the girls, then we'll decide." Talia sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes. The boy had exhausted her enough to last a lifetime. He took note of her tone, his cheeks going pink.

"Well, today was fun! I got to spend time with you guys! My new friends!" Mephisto grinned, throwing an arm over their shoulders.

"Oh no, he gave us a title." Talia teased, a smug look on her face.

"Looks like it's too late to stop us now, Talia. Bro code and all." Zack grinned, "Let's become good friends, Mephisto!"

"Really?! You mean it?!"

Talia gaped in horror at the exchange. What the hell is happening here?!

"Sure, I could use a cool friend."

"That's awesome! I'm cool and a friend!" Mephisto brightened, looking as if he had won a grand prize.

"Pfft. On what planet?" Talia snickered, earning a glare.

"Don't be jealous, Talia. I'll still have time for you, too." Mephisto smirked, and she recognized his grin, but it seemed more playful than menacing.

"Sorry, my schedules full. Dance rehearsal and all that-"

"Then I'll just have to watch! You know, maybe I could teach you a thing or two." He flipped his bangs from his face and Talia twitched at his pretentious attitude.

"Please, I'd dance circles around you any day."

"Please do, Princess." Mephisto smirked, winking at her. Talia's lips parted as she glared at him, astonished by his insinuation. Zack snickered at them, but paused as he took notice of the girls headed their way. He tapped Mephisto's shoulder, gaining the rivaling pair's attention.

The girls had done quite a number on Praxina. Her hair was pulled back and her bands were swept to the side to show her face. Auriana and Iris had indulged in their makeover giving fantasies and made sure to complete her outfit with fresh makeup and accessories. Praxina seemed embarrassed by the stares of passing shoppers and the shock on her twin's face didn't help.

"W-wow! Prax? Is it really you?!" Mephisto gaped, pushing his shades from his eyes to get a better look. Praxina blushed, meeting his eyes before catching the stares of Talia and Zack and Boeing her head.

"L-lets just go eat or something!" she stomped away in her new combat boots, plopping into a booth designed to look like a vintage ruby red convertible.

"You look amazing! I like the shoes!" Mephisto added, sitting in a chair at the small table next to them as the girls shared the booth.

"Yeah, you look stunning!" Zack smiled, causing Praxina to look away in a huff.

"Whatever…"

"Wait, so what are our prizes? Talia won't tell me!" Mephisto stuck his tongue out at the brunette, who gave him a half lidded glare.

Iris giggled, "Okay, okay. This was Auriana's idea. Since we don't know how long this will...well you know, when you'll _leave_ we'd like to keep in contact in case you need us."

"We won't always be here to help you." Talia added.

"Right. So we got you these!" Auriana grinned, holding up a two smart phones. She handed the red one with a transparent case covered in black swirls to Praxina.

"A metal box with lights. Great."

"What is it?" Mephisto grinned excitedly as he admired the black case. His fingers ran over the unusual green patterns that created the image of a cobra.

"Do they not have phones where you're from?" Zack looked to Auriana.

"Not exactly. We usually communicate with cry-"

"There's an manual that's quite helpful when learning how to use one." Talia interrupted, giving Auriana a look of irritation. The Voltan rubbed at the back of her head sheepishly.

"Its really cool though. You can talk to people and watch videos. You can even take selfies!" Auriana explained.

"Really?!" Mephisto eyed the phone with awe.

"What's a selfie?" Praxina's brow worked with curiosity.

"Its when you take a picture of yourself. Do you guys wanna take one?" Iris offered, looking between the twins.

"How do you do it?" Mephisto scratched at his chin.

"Here; press this button that looks like a camera, then press the rotating arrows." Iris instructed, maneuvering through the tech with ease.

"Whoa! It's my face!" Mephisto gasped.

"Terrifying, isn't it." Talia grinned, earning a scowl.

"Let's all get in it! It'll be our first official friendship selfie!" Iris smiled as the group gathered round. "Just smile at this little spot and press the silver button."

"This one?"

"Yep!"

"Okay...here we go!"

In a flash, they were able to relax. They rushed over the picture, leading to Praxina wanting some of her own. Pretty soon both twins were satisfied and after a much needed meal, it was time to part ways.

"This has been fun, but I really gotta get home. Parents are major strict with my curfew and all. They still want me to get that medical degree…" Zack stretched, rising from his seat to take hold of his guitar case.

"What's a curfew?" Mephisto raised a brow, munching on his second burger.

"Uh, well, I have to be home by a certain time." Zack blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck, embarrassed at the explanation.

"Just skip it." Praxina shrugged, "Who needs a 'curfew'?"

"You haven't met my parents." Zack chuckled, "But why don't we all hang out tomorrow? My uncle's cafe is having a jam session. We have random sign ups to perform and we'd definitely love having LoliRock there."

"Really?" Auriana snapped her head up from her sundae before slapping away Mephisto's cherry stealing hand.

"That'd be awesome! We'd love to come!" Iris added, sharing a smile with Talia.

"Alright, we'll see you at six! I'll message everyone with the details tonight. You all still have my number?"

"We don't!" Praxina interrupted, standing abruptly. She paused as the girls sent her surprised and amused looks. She cleared her throat, "Not that it's that big of a deal. I could live without it."

"Oh, here, I'll put it into your phone. You can give it to Mephisto later."

"If he doesn't die swallowing that burger whole." Talia gagged, earning a giggle from the rest of her team. Mephisto nudged Auriana, hinting for the girls to watch the exchange between Zack and Praxina.

"Zack and Praxina sitting in at tree…" Auriana and Iris whispered, earning an amused look from Talia, who rolled her eyes at the antics.

"Alright, we're all set. I hope you don't mind, I set one of your pictures as my icon so you know its me. Is it okay if I do the same? You'll have to send me those pictures too. I'd like to see them." Zack smiled, and Praxina gave her best, but was visibly shaken.

"Y-yeah. I mean, if I remember. I have a lot on my mind." She turned away from him, glaring at the occupants of the table.

Zack chuckled, "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. It was nice meeting you!"

Mephisto and the girls waved enthusiastically as he left, with Prax pausing and looking over her shoulder at his retreating form. She wasn't sure what she thought, but it was certainly a strange feeling for her.

"Alright, let's finish up and get you guys to the hotel!" Iris grinned encouragingly. She took note at Praxina's silence and offered a kind smile, and much to her surprise, she saw a tiny tug at the sorceress' lips.

The hotel was not too far from the concert hall. It was a warm and modern inn and the twins were surprised at how well kept it was. Iris had warned them to be nice and that they'd be sure to bring them good from Aunt Ellen's when they could. The girls were quick to make their exit, mentioning the need to get a rehearsal in before nightfall.

"You've got all our numbers, so don't hesitate to call is if you need anything or if you're in trouble." Iris reminded heading out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time. We're not gonna burn down the place. We don't have any magic…" Praxina rolled her eyes, following her.

"I know, but we just want to be careful." Iris assured her, "Oh! By the way, I know I wasn't that helpful earlier. We've been enemies for so long, I didn't want to offend you."

"Everything offends me." Praxina shrugged with a smirk. Iris smiled softly. She wasn't 100% sure, but she'd take it as a comment of comfort.

"I know, but, I wanted to make up for it." Iris grinned, digging in her purse.

She pulled out a small silver chain with a red heart and black bat wings, "Its a phone charm! I know I don't completely understand you, evil or not, but I want to try, and I want to be your friend."

Praxina's eyes widened as she watched Iris hook the charm to her phone. The heiress pulled back with a smile as Praxina lifted her phone to get a good look at it.

"Did Mephisto get one?"

"Oh...no, I didn't get one. Do you think he'll want one?" Iris raised an eyebrow, looking to the witch curiously.

"No...no, I was just wondering. Th...tha…" Praxina cleared her throat, "I…"

"Your welcome." Iris smiled knowingly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Praxina's expression softened as she clenched the phone, nodding and waving goodbye before heading inside. She took a deep breath on the other side of the door. What a day.

"I like these girls!" Mephisto grinned, swiping over his phone, "Look! The Voltan cutie showed me this cool game! I can blow up candy! Whatever that is…"

"It won't last. Her Majesty is tolerable, but the other two are beyond irritating." Praxina frowned, walking over and plopping down on the bed next to her brother.

"What?! Auriana is so sweet and fun! And Talia's really cute and fun to mess with!" Mephisto grinned, pausing in his game to open his gallery and look through the pictures.

"One hugs to much and the other yells all the time!"

" _You_ yell all the time!"

"At least I'm pretty enough to get away with it." Praxina huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Talia's plenty pretty!" Mephisto argued, grinning at a picture of the Xerin eating with a confused expression as Iris laughed. All of their friends were really cute.

"Are you blushing?!" Praxina gawked, staring at her brother.

"Not as much as you were! Zack and Praxina ki-AHHH!" Mephisto screamed as Praxina kicked him off the bed.

"Shut it! They aren't our friends! Don't forget they're the ones who took away our memories and out magic!"

"They said they were sorry!" Mephisto pouted, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Sorry? That doesn't fix it! None of this fixes it!" Praxina growled, eying her phone charm, "I can't believe we're even in this mess to begin with!"

"Well," Mephisto stood, "at least we're in it together. That's what's important."

He offered a reassuring smile and Praxina sighed. He was right. They could've been torn apart. She couldn't handle that. And she supposed, just maybe, the Ephedian princess would keep her promise. If she was honest, she liked her.

Even just a little bit.

* * *

 **Well. There it is!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
